Catbot
by ZeRo-StReAkEr0139
Summary: Because of an experiment gone wrong, Bluestreak is force to live his life as a catbot and what did he discover when he is in this form? Bluestreak/Twins.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! Man, school's been so tough lately that I don't have time to update my other fanfic well at least I have this one to cover. So with no further ado I present to you Blue/twins cat bot! Note: my English sucks sometimes and my processor is still error so please forgive me for any grammatical error *bows down* and be warned, maybe there's a few bad words here…

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. (Wish I do though)

A certain grey mech is sitting in the Rec room staring in to spaces that he didn't even notice two large mech came in front of him. "Hey Sunny what you'd think he's thinking?" "How the hell should I know? I'm not a processor reader you know" "yeah well, umm… yea I got nothing too… hey I know! Let's surprise him and see if he jumps from his seat!" "Good Idea! Let's do it!" both mech sneak up behind the smaller mech then, " AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"' the grey mech was now clenching on the ceiling like a scared little cat and two laughing figures are rolling on the floor "HAHAHA~ o man! He jump more higher than I calculated!" then the other twin quite "you do math?" the red Lamborghini ask in awe, Sunstreaker just look at his brother with twitching optics "HOW DUMB DO YOU THINK I AM?!" punching his brother head down. Both mech continue to argue not noticing Bluestreak plead to get down from the selling.

"Umm… guys can you get me down please?" the brother quickly stop their fighting and rush to Bluestreak.

"Thanks guys, but why did you scare me in the first place?" Bluestreak ask innocently, this made the twins spark skip a beat. "umm, well we just want to know what you're thinking that made you so lost in your thought" Sunstreaker said scratching the back of his neck looking away to hide the blush on his face-plate, Sideswipe doesn't bother to hide it he just look at Bluestreak's clear Blue optics glowing because of the reflection of the light in the room.

"O why you guys don't just said so? I was thinking about the offer Wheeljack gave me earlier, he said he needs help for an experiment he was working on so I decide t help him and accepted his offer!" Bluestreak smiled at the two, whose face has darkened when they heard the words 'Wheeljack and experiment'. A big mental picture was being made by the twins 'Wheeljack + experiment = things blow up. So, Wheeljack + experiment + Bluestreak = 1) Things will get blow up 2) Bluestreak will be blown to pieces. 'WE CAN'T LET THAT HAPPENED!!!' that was the only thing in the twins processor before they left the room running towards Wheeljack's lab, leaving Bluestreak alone "ugh! Why do they always leave every time I explained something too them…" Bluestreak sigh, 'o well'

Hehehe~ you guys should be able to know what will happen to Bluestreak now won't you? Review please. The fun begins in the next chapter so wait up!!! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

School's sucks! I do like a dozen homework and got 3-4 test next week so I'll try to make this fic as good as possible. Enjoy!

"okay Bluestreak just step in and we could start" Wheeljack said typing into his computer, Bluestreak did what was told, the room was filled with the sound of a rumbling machine and the only ones there are Bluestreak, Wheeljack, Prowl, and Ratchet. "Wheeljack you promise me that Bluestreak will be in no harm. I hope you keep your words" Prowl said is a serious tone "relax Prowl nothing bad is gonna happened to him the worst possible thing that could happened to him is that he will grow and extra arm" Wheeljack said easily, this cause Prowl to twitch, a sigh from Ratchet and a yelp from Bluestreak who is in the testing room (it's a small room connected t the computer Wheeljack was typing earlier).

"Okay let's start! Bluestreak are you ready?" and got a shout 'no' for a reply. Wheeljack starts to type again ignoring the reply Bluestreak just gave. The small room that Bluestreak was now filled with purple smoke that soon cover the mirror that separate Blue from the other making Bluestreak impossible to see from the smoke.

"tell me again what is the purpose for this experiment? My Brother is not a guinea pig you know" Prowl said to Ratchet in a cool tone "well it is suppose to increase the strength, ability, and the knowledge of the mech, and if this work Wheeljack just need to duplicate the substance and inject it to everyone in the base" Prowl looked at Ratchet with amusement in his optics "so, it's like a weapon that will make us win every battle against the Decepticons?" "Well not every time it does have a time limit"

The smoke in the small room starts to clear drifting Prowl and Ratchet away from their conversation. The three mech lean in closer to the transparent glass to see if Bluestreak 'survive' the experiment "Bluestreak can you hear me?" Wheeljack was the first one to talk through the speakers, when he didn't get any reply the three mech starts to panic until a small voice was heard and the room was fully cleared, what they saw shock the sparks out of them "w-what i-is this???" "th-this isn't suppose to happened!" then the three of the scream.

**--Meanwhile in the Rec. room—**

All mech seem to be talking and doing whatever they can in the Rec room, which leaves two twins looking bored in the corner of the room, until a scream surprise everyone cause some of them to jump from their chair thinking it was a Decepticons and when they realize it's coming from Wheeljack's lab they all relaxed except for two figure who's figure is still tense "hey Sides, did Bluestreak said that he will be helping Wheeljack with an experiment that he's been working on?" silence, then the two quickly make a run towards the lab.

**--In the lab—**

"okay this is awkward " "well what do you propose me to do?" "Well for starters turn him back to normal" Prowl said pointing at Bluestreak "well how am I suppose to do that?" "How should I know? You're the scientist!" Ratchet sigh and looked at Bluestreak the mech was now no longer a mech, no… Bluestreak had turn in to what human called cats but in a mech form so yes… Bluestreak is now a catbot.

The little kitten has two large baby blue optics, a grey fur with white colors from his chest to his belly, a long wolf like tail with red and white in the tip of it, his helm looked the same as when he is in his mech form so to be short, Bluestreak is one CUTE catbot.

"okay okay fine! Since we can't really do anything till I find the cure Bluestreak here have to live his live as a organic cat for a while" "what?!" "Meow?!" "Well you two are brothers" "you can't do that! how will Prime take this? How about his work? And how will we communicate with him?" "I'll leave Prime and his work to your imagination, but I can cover the communication thing. You see before this I have made a collar made for animals so we could talk to them and they can talk to us." Prowl look at the scientist suspiciously "how are you so prepared?" Wheeljack grin and said "remember that time when we capture Ravage?" Prowl give a nod "how do you think I was able to get the information out of him? Who would've thought that Ravage is not good at lying" Prowl twitch 'so that's how he does it…'

Wheeljack put on the black collar around Bluestreak neck and when the grey cat stars to meow Prowl and the other still doesn't understand what he is saying "umm, all I hear is 'meow-meow' is that how it suppose to work?" Wheeljack scratch the back of his neck and said "I think the battery is out, so we have to go to plan two" "plan two" "correct, we could put the chip I made in case this one doesn't work but I have only 4 pairs so we have 1 pair each" Prowl sweat drop "how are you so prepare for this? Are you sure you're not planning this?" as Wheeljack give the chip to the medic and the SIC "whatever do you mean?" ask Wheeljack innocently 'now I'm really suspicious' though Prowl.

Prologue is done sorry if it's boring I gotta start with the explanation first so you guys won't get confuse… sorry for the grammatical error and the mispleled words….


End file.
